Warming Ice
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Mannen is now 18 and has become an emotional manifestation of his element. On an assignment to discover the cause of the earthquakes in Leafaenia, he comes across a girl in need of his help. Will she be the one to melt his cold heart? Crossover with Inuya
1. Into the dark

SSD: WHOO! This will be my second story! Pretear/Inuyasha crossover with a Mannen/Rin pairing. Go me! Oh yeah, Mannen is 18 and Rin is 16. Naraku is dead and Rin is still following Sesshoumaru.

Mannen: Yes! This means I'm not short anymore! Thank you, SSD!

SSD: No problem. Rin, can you—?"

Sesshoumaru: (barges into the studio) Where is that Ice brat! (note that his eyes are red)

Mannen: (attempts to hide behind Rin) Save me!

SSD: (is trying to restrain Sesshoumaru) What did you do Mannen? He's never this pissed unless…

Rin: So, we got married. (shows off wedding ring)

Sesshoumaru: Get over here, you little bastard! I'm gonna rip you to shreds for tarnishing my daughter's purity! (breaks away from SSD)

Rin: Tou-san, yamatte! Don't kill him!

Mannen: running around the studio with Sesshoumaru not far behind) HELP!

SSD: Sesshoumaru Shiroinu! GET BACK HERE! (chases after Sesshoumaru so he doesn't kill Mannen)

Rin: (sweat drop) I better do the disclaimer and stop tou-san from killing my husband.

Disclaimer: SSD does not own Pretear or Inuyasha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Into the Dark

Mannen growled in frustration. There was nothing to do anymore! Fenril had been defeated, Takako was good again and now married to Sasame. Hayate and Himeno tied the knot last year when she graduated high school. Hell, even Kei and Go had girlfriends now! Though how those two snagged a girl was beyond the ice haired knight. He was eighteen and the girls didn't even spare him a glance. Wait, let me rephrase that; he was getting looks, but the girls would look away in disgust afterwards. Hajime was getting more appreciative looks from girls and he was 16 and had a weirder hair color than him! What was so bad about having light blue hair, it's natural! Yes, Mannen was in a bad mood.

Mannen sighed in defeat. How could he get a girlfriend if no one would even like him just because of his hair color. The Ice Knight felt depression settle in his heart. No one ever looked past his mask that he put up. As the Leafe Knight of Ice, Mannen had started to reflect his element as he grew older, much to his chagrin. Only five years ago was he charged with boundless energy and going in search of adventures. Pale blue eyes hardened; why had he changed so much? When did he start changing into this cold person. He was eighteen for crying out loud! Eighteen year olds deserve to show their emotions, but not him, not the Ice Knight.

Mannen looked up at the clear Leafeanian sky, the wind blew through his spiked hair as he stood by the Spring of Leafe. Where could he go that he would be free? Where could he shed this icy mask?

A spike of energy shook Leafeania. The Ice Knight wobbled a bit, but he regained his balance.

_Why do these quakes keep happening? Ever since Fenril was defeated is when they began, but why?_ Mannen thought to himself as he repositioned his body.

"Mannen!" A voice called out.

Mannen turned his attention to the figure teleporting in. It was Sasame, the Knight of Sound. "Felt it too, huh?"

The silver haired DJ nodded. "That was the strongest one yet. I also came for another reason. You say you have been bored lately, right?" Mannen nodded. "Well, you're in luck. Kei finally managed to write a program that would detect the cause of these quakes. The source is a shrine in Tokyo's main ward. Your job is to put a stop to them."

Mannen smirked slightly, his ice mask firmly in place. "It's about time something of interest happened. When do I leave?"

Sasame smiled a bit. "As soon as you open a portal."

The Ice Knight nodded. Tapping into his powers, Mannen froze the lake he stood by. It was little effort from there to open a gateway to Tokyo. He stepped out into an empty alley.

"Okay, now how many shrines are in Tokyo?" the ice haired knight questioned aloud. He pulled out a laptop from the stuff space that every Knight had access to and went online. Mannen noticed he had an e-mail from Kei that gave the precise location of the source. "Hmm, well that makes it easier."

After memorizing the directions, Mannen put his laptop back into stuff space, exited the alley and began the walk to the shrine.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mannen peered into the dimly lit well. He snorted, how could this antique dry well do any damage to Leafeania? That was when the Ice Knight noticed a subtle blue glow around it. Curious, Mannen leaned farther over the well's opening to examine where the light was coming from. The shoji screen behind him flew open as a kid a little younger than him opened it.

"What do you think you're doing! This place is off limits to visitors!"

The yell startled Mannen, causing him to fall into the darkness. The boy, Souta, ran to the edge, only to find Mannen gone. "Nee-san and nii-san are not going to be happy about this."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The Leafe Knight of ice groaned as sunlight streamed down on his face. That thought startled him. The last thing he remembered was a kid about Shin or Hajime's age startling him and then falling into the well. Looking at his surroundings, Mannen came to the conclusion that he was still in a well, but not the one he fell into. The ice haired teen leapt out of the well and perched on its lip. Wherever he was, Mannen was NOT in Tokyo anymore.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rin sighed for the tenth time that day. The sixteen year old girl resisted the urge to growl in frustration, she wasn't an inuyoukai. She glared at the toad imp known as Jaken, a.k.a her babysitter. When would Sesshoumaru-tou-san learn that she was NOT that little girl who would follow him around anymore. She was old enough for child bearing, most girls her age were already married with one kid and another on the way! No, tou-san just has to have her mated to a demon that he finds suitable. Rin fumed at that, she could mate/marry whoever she wanted! But he had to be good looking, strong, kind…

Jaken attempted to get her attention as she mentally continued to list the requirements of her future mate/husband. Yes, being raised by a youkai while being familiar with human customs as well got to be very confusing for the teen. Ignoring Jaken as she normally did, Rin stood and brushed the dirt from her kimono. It resembled the one she used to wear when following her tou-san, but it was blue and silver instead. She also kept her hair in the same ponytail for some reason that even she was unaware of.

Jaken fumed and left Rin to herself as he headed back into the Western Palace. Rin smiled and began to wander off so that she could partake in her favorite pastime, flower picking. She cast a glance behind her as she approached the gardens' border that would lead to the forest just beyond it. A mischievous glint was in Rin's eyes as she took in the fact that no one was following or watching her. A giggle escaped her lips as she took the final steps into the forest. Sesshoumaru-tou-san never let her wander out here without an escort, meaning Jaken. She idly wondered why that was as she picked flowers and hummed a tune Kagome had taught her.

Rin was crouching down to pick an intriguing silvery blue flower when it crumbled into ash in her hand. Rin gasped and attempted to pick another of the same species with the same results.

"Wha?" was the only thing that she uttered before a wave of dizziness washed over her. As Rin was about to pass into the subconscious world, she caught sight of a reptilian…thing hovering in the air. The foliage around her, Rin noticed as well before darkness claimed her, was turning to an ash gray color, as if the life was being sucked out of it. The girl silently prayed that someone, anyone would come to her rescue. Apparently, she wasn't as independent as she thought she was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: This is much better than my first attempt! I hope this version will get more reviews than the other did.

Mannen: (comes out from a storage closet and approaches Rin) Is he gone?

Sesshoumaru: (comes up behind Mannen) Ice brat.

Mannen: (freezes and slowly turns around to face Sesshoumaru) (gulp)

Sesshoumaru: (glares) You had better take care of my daughter.

Mannen: (nods head rapidly while relief floods inside)

SSD: YAY! You two have made up! That's good. Oh and Sesshoumaru, DON'T barge in here threatening MY guests. YOU HEAR?

Sesshoumaru: (nods vigorously)

SSD: Good. Anyway, can you readers PLEASE review? I'm practically begging here!

Rin: Now, now, SSD, no need to beg the nice readers. (turns to readers) You will review SSD's story, won't you? (smiles) Thank you to those who will.

SSD: And now, it's time to end this chapter. Au revoir!

Rin: Next chapter, Mannen and I meet for the first time! Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Ice's Maiden. Ja ne!


	2. Ice's Maiden

SSD: Welcome, one and all, to the second chapter of Warming Ice. I promise this will be longer than the previous chapter, sorry to all those who felt it should be longer. I really hope to see more reviews for this.

Mannen: Yeah, if not, I'll just traverse the 'net and freeze your computer!

Rin: You better review or I'll get Sesshoumaru-tousan. Believe me, you don't want him after you, especially since SSD-kaasan has him under her thumb.

SSD: Rin, since when did I become your kaa-san?

Rin: Ummm, sometime last month I think. At least that was when Tousan left Kagura-san.

SSD: Sesshoumaru left Kagura?

Mannen: Yep, there was a big falling out between them before Naraku decided to kill her. I think she said something about Sesshoumaru-san cheating on her with an author.

SSD: Oops, didn't she realize that the closet incident was me giving him a Flu shot? I swear she jumps—er, jumped—to conclusions easily.

Rin: (looks behind SSD) I didn't know that Akane-chan was here.

SSD: Huh? (turns around and sees that Akane is behind her) What are you doing here? Don't you have an anger management session with Shin right now?

Akane: Yeah, but he let me out early because I've been controlling my temper better now that Ranma is dating Hajime and Nabiki is with Kei.

SSD: Wow, I didn't know that that was where most of your anger stemmed from.

Akane: Yep, Ranma ticked me off because he was a bully—

Mannen: And you weren't? I believe Hajime mentioned something about malleting him to the other side of the school when he accidentally ran into you.

Akane: (blushes) Okay, so maybe I was a bully before I met Shin. But still, with Nabiki busy with Kei, she isn't selling pictures of me anymore. By the way, when are you going to start writing those stories, SSD?

SSD: Soon, soon. I want to finish this first. Or maybe I should put up the first chapter of each story and then update them on a schedule. No, that'd be way too hard. Anyway, I think we have conversed enough. Akane, you do the disclaimer as punishment for arriving here unannounced.

Akane: Why me? (sighs)

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon does not own Pretear, Inuyasha, or Ranma.

SSD: Only the Manga, a DVD box set, and 1 movie. On with Chapter 2!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Ice's Maiden

Mannen leapt from the well's edge and landed lightly on the ground. He was very glad that he decided to change his costume from what it used to be. Personally, the Ice Knight **hated** the tights of his old uniform. He reflected briefly on the fact that everyone had except Sasame, Hayate, and Go altered their uniform in some way.

The ice haired teen decided to head west seeing that the sun was still rising behind him. He tried to ignore the fact that he seemed to be being pulled in that direction. Mannen shook his head at thinking such foolishness. Nothing can draw a Leafe Knight to it unless it was stealing Leafe.

Mannen looked up sharply. Now that he noticed, the surrounding foliage seemed…dead somehow. Despite the green generated by chlorophyll, the flora lacked Leafe. The Knight of Ice set off in a run towards the west, where the source of the stolen Leafe was. Boosted by his abilities as a knight, Mannen reached the disturbance in record time. A demon larva was sucking up all the Leafe in the area. Beside it lay an unconscious girl wearing a short blue and gray kimono.

The teen didn't waste any time. He had to hurry or else that girl would die from the constant draining of the demon larva. Mannen quickly blanketed the area in fine layer of ice and snow.

"Hey, you! Want Leafe? Come and get it from the source!" Mannen shouted in an attempt to get the larva's attention.

His plan worked as the tool of Fenril charged him. Mannen dodged the strike to the left and threw a jagged icicle at it. The creature managed to dodge some, but was still hit. The wound immediately healed.

_Damn it, this thing has regenerative abilities. It's most likely drawing power from the Leafe it's gathered so far. I have to end this quick. That girl is already starting to fade._

Mannen gathered his strength and summoned the Ice Arcebus. Brandishing the giant icicle, the Knight of Ice charged at the demon larva. He took aim and launched the weapon at the "eye" of it. The demon larva shattered and faded as the Leafe it stole returned to the area around it.

The girl Mannen saved started to solidify and awaken. When her eyes opened, Mannen knew he was trapped. Those pools of dark chocolate were trying to drown him, he knew, but the ice knight couldn't look away. She had slightly messy black hair; on one side was a small ponytail. Mannen began to blush—despite his indifferent mask—when he noticed that he was caught staring. He turned to leave, but the girl had grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me! What if that thing shows up again?" The girl's eyes were filled with fear as she held tight to Mannen's billowy sleeve.

"You have nothing to worry about, I destroyed it. There's no chance of another showing up." Mannen made sure that his voice was as emotionless as possible.

The girl sighed in relief the shot him an irritated look. "Do you have to be so cold? I swear, you're worse than Sesshoumaru-papa when I first met him!"

"Your point?"

"Humph, atashi wa Rin, you?"

"Mannen. If you don't mind, I have to get going." He again tried to turn and leave.

"Rin! Rin , where are you, you fool girl!" A squawky voice called from the down the path.

"Oh no, it's Jaken! I'm really going to be in trouble now." Rin's hands covered her face as she groaned in resignation.

"Jaken?"

A short, green, toad like thing came into view. It carried a large wooden staff with two heads and wore a brown haori and hakama set. Mannen stared at it in incredulity. His hands were glowing a pale blue color as he readied his power in case this thing was dangerous.

"There you are, girl! Sesshoumaru-sama has been in a fit since you disappeared from the grounds."

"I'm sorry, Jaken-san, but I really wanted to go for a walk through the forest." Rin shuffled her feet and looked guiltily at the ground.

"More like your flower picking drew you away if past actions are any indicator. You know that weird youkai have been showing up and it's not safe anymore. Sesshoumaru-sama would have my head if you were hurt."

Mannen decided to step in a help the girl out of this spot of trouble. "She is safe now; that is all that matters. Rin-san is lucky that I sensed the demon larva and got here in time before it had drained all of her Leafe." His voice was as monotonous as always.

Jaken turned a suspicious, bulbous yellow eye to the Ice Knight. "Just who are you? I have never seen you in these parts before."

"My name is Mannen, Leafe Knight of Ice, defender of all Life."

"He saved my life! I don't know how he did it, but he destroyed the thing that attacked me." Rin made a show of latching on to one of her savior's arm. One of her hands interlocked with the shocked Knight's own.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light blue light. When it faded, Rin's kimono had turned into a Roman style toga of light blue silk. There was a snowflake pin that held the strap of the toga up. A crown of lilies circled her head and her raven hair had streaks of silvery blue running through it. Mannen had also changed somewhat. His jagged cape instead of reaching his waist now stretched to the floor. His hakama style pants were now light blue instead of white. A white gold crown with an intricately crafted snowflake in the center rested lightly on his head.

"What the heck!" Rin exclaimed as she examined the changes.

Mannen's eyes were uncharacteristically wide as he stared at the girl. "It's not possible. They're supposed to be a myth. Never in all my incarnations had any of us found them. We thought Leafen was trying to make us feel better…"

"What are you rambling about, boy?" Jaken squawked in annoyance.

Mannen coldly glared at him. "I'm talking about the Maidens of Leafe. Leafen, the ruler of Leafeania, told the first Leafe Knights, the current Knights' incarnations, that we would one day meet a woman compatible with our element. That woman, when our hands touch in the manner of a Knight and Pretear, would then become a Maiden of Leafe. Apparently Rin is the Maiden of Ice and technically married to me."

"MARRIED! Finally! I thought I was going to die an old maid." Rin sighed and leaned against her new husband. Mannen's left eye twitched slightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not going to be pleased with this development. Follow me, I have to take Rin back to milord anyway."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: I think I'll end the chapter there. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I'm still trying to figure out where to go with the plot. Yes, demon larva are appearing on Sesshoumaru's land and yes it is part of what little plot I have thought of so far.

Rin: Yay! I'm married, married, married! I'm almost of the age where I'm not desirable.

Mannen: Rin-koi, in my time period, you are too young to be married. As matter of fact, so am I.

Sesshoumaru: (glaring at Mannen) This Sesshoumaru still believes that you are not fit for my Rin.

SSD: Sesshoumaru, you better not cause anymore trouble. Or else, I promise you that I will put you under a subduing spell!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is above the commands of a lowly human such as you.

SSD: You forget that I have a kitsune in my head. Anyway, I hope all of you readers will review! Ja ne!

Mannen: Review or I'll freeze your computer! Better yet, I'll get Kei to infect your computer with a virus!


End file.
